


Huntingbird Drabbles

by Fangirl576



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl576/pseuds/Fangirl576
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles showing the life of Bobbi and Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A filet a day keeps the haters away.  
> I will try and post everyday!

"Bobbi! Please??"

"Hunter the water is literally 30 degrees. I am not getting in."

"But it's the last day of vacation! We need to have fun!"

"Getting hypothermia is not my idea of 'fun'."

He huffed in annoyance and went back to splashing the water around him. They where on vacation. In Oregon. Who the hell goes swimming in Oregon? Apparently Lance does. Bobbi thought as she turned around and glanced at the sun setting. She let a relaxed sigh slip out of her mouth as she closed her eyes. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as cold wet arms wrapped around her bare stomach, and lips pressed against her neck. "Hu-" her protesting was cut off when he picked her up bridal style and rushed straight for the water. He stopped and dropped her in. She came up sputtering and shivering."Lance Hunter!" She yelled walking forward while he walked back sheepishly. "You are in SO dead!" She stepped forward and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her on top of him in the shallow water. She let a giggle escape her mouth and she leaned over and kissed him, his lips tasting like the salty water. She deepened the kiss in till she pulled back. "Marry me bob?" She was taken aback by this question. "Wha-what?" He took a deep breath.

"Bobbi I knew I loved you the day I- no that's not it- you where...wait I think I got it.." He said bringing his hand away from her waist and trying to read faded writing.

"Yes." She said studying his face, and almost laughing at his lack of speech. "The answer is yes."


	2. Cuddling on the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a big screaming match earlier that day.

They had a big screaming match earlier that day. They didn't even know what it was about. Probably something not important. Like him leaving the toilet seat up. Or her having one to any cuts and bruises from the last mission for his liking.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She could here the TV playing. She walked into the kitchen which was in view of the dining room so he could see her coming in. He was lying on the couch, two empty beer bottles on the coffee table and one in his hand. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked around the kitchen, putting away the groceries she had got when she has left after after the fight. She then walked over to him. He stopped staring at her and focused back on the TV screen.  
"Hunter. I need to say that I'm so-"  
"Your blocking the TV love."he said his eyes red and his voice hoarse.  
This made her angry. She was the one apologizing. Being the bigger person and yet he is still being a ignorant ass.  
"Hunter I really need to say that-"  
"Did you not hear me?" He said. "Your blocking the TV."  
Now she was even more angry.  
"Damnit Hunter!" She yelled. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry and you won't even listen!"  
He looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He finally said.  
"Well I never- Wait what?" She had not expected to hear this.   
"I'm sorry." He repeated."Ive been a ass. I shouldn't do that. Where I just shut you out. I'm also sorry about everything I said earlier." She was confused. Hunter apologized. What? That made no sense. Why has they been fighting anyway? When she tried to recall the only thing she could remember was all the things she had said to him. Then to her horror she starte to tear up.  
"Oh sweetheart." He says grabbing her hand and gently pulling her down into his lap. She sits down pulls her legs up then lays down her head to his chest.  
"I love you Bob." He says after placing a kiss to the top of his head.  
"I love you too teacup." She whispered into ha chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!


	3. You'll be the death of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi gets shot.

"We need to stabilize her!" The first doctor shouted. "Get her prepped for surgery!" The doctor turned to Hunter. "You need to go now." He said backing Lance up to the door. "I'm her husband." He said pushing past him.

"Mr Hunter I'm afraid your not authorized to-"

"Screw that, I want to be with my wife!"

"You need to leave now." The man said. "Or I'll have to call security." Hunter knew he could take the guards easily. But it wouldn't help Bobbi's state for a fight to break out in the surgery room. So he left. His foot tapping impatiently in the floor, and his hands clasped around his mouth he sat looking at the floor.

"Lance Hunter?" The nurse called from the doorway scanning the small number of people in the room.

"Uh here." He called out standing up. She gave a warm smile.

"Your wife is fine. She awake if you want to go see her." He nodded eagerly and was led into her room, and immediately sat next to her holding her hand.

"Hey." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey. How you doing love." He said gently pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "Better now that I'm not bleeding out." She said delivering a small laugh.

"Good god woman. You'll be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came late! I've been working on another Bobbi x Hunter work. Not sure if it will be more than one chapter or just one.


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter hated undercover.

Hunter hated undercover. Absolutely loathed it. And it had became harder after he met Bobbi, and he couldn't see her. 

This time he had left for a month. A month filled with pain. Heart ache. Which sucked like bloody hell. He was going soft.  _Damnit Hunter._

He sighed. In this mission Bobbi wouldn't know-Or anybody in SHIELD- if he made it out of the warehouse where his mission alive. Poor Bob. The SHIELD escort would pick him up. And drop him at a their apartment then alert the rest of SHIELD. So he wouldn't be confirmed alive for a couple more hours.

He was also in a train. He hated trains. Slow. Boring. Crappy food. He shuttered.

Finally the train came to a stop. He waited for the rest of the passengers he was of course the last one off. Bloody trains.

...............

Bobbi sat outside the train station. She was a nervous wreck. She had convinced the agent in charge of this operation to let her be the SHIELD escort.

She didn't see him. All hope fled from her mind and she felt like she was going to cry. He had died. Or been captured. Or he had died.  _Damnit Hunter._

Tears dropped down her face. She turns around ready to leave. She closes her eyes her back to the train.

"Bob?"She turned around.

"Hunter?"

"Bobbi. Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you love." He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought a SHIELD escort was supposed to-"

She flung herself forward and pulled him into a kiss.

" _Your_ going to be the death of me."She said once they broke apart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!  
> Sorry haven't been posting.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Bobbi train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been posting! I was working on two major skyward and huntingbird series, but sadly they got deleted. ):

Bobbi slammed her fists into the red punching bag. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. She continued to beat up the punching bag before she sensed somebody watching her. She stopped and turned around. Hunter stood their watching her. A beer bottle in hand.

"What did the punching bag ever do to you, love?" He said pushing off the wall and walking towards her.

"How long where you watching?" She asked pulling off the boxing gloves she used.

"Long enough. So tell me who has gotten you so pisses off?"

She gave a faint smile. "You."

"Isn't it always."

She smiled before turning toward him.

"Are you happy punching the bag, love or are do you want to go a few rounds with me?"

She raised her eyebrow. Hunter was direct but not this direct.

"I am talking about sparing." He said pulling off his jacket.

Oh.

"Oh yeah sparring. Sure."

She joined him on the mats. They started. The sparred for a couple minutes, she was winning. She had him flat on the ground, sitting on his chest.

"I win." She said smirking.

He gave a small smile before both of them realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Just like old times." He finally said. 

"I  _was_ always on top." She found herself leaning in.

Then they heard a throat being cleared from the door way. Their heads both turned to spot May. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"We where just training weren't we love?" Hunter said as Bobi kicked herself of him then standing up.

"Im sure you where." May said.

Bobbi akwardley nodded to May then rushed out, her face turning red.

Hunter sat up a small smirk on his face.

"Really? She's been here for what? Two hours and your already trying to get in her pants." May said her face not changing.

"Well I-uh-the thing is-" 

"Pack it up. I need to train now."

He wordlessly got up and rushed out jut as bobbi had done.


	6. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of a twist on Elvis Preseleys song "But I can't Help Fallibg In Love Woth You."

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in."_

Bobbi was pushed up against the cold black metal of a SHIELD SUV. Hunter unbuttoned her shirt while she worked on his. She could taste a small bit of alcohol on his lips. He pulled open the sliding door to the SUV before she rushed in and he looked around making sure nobody saw them before joining her in the SUV and closing the door.

_"But I can't help, falling in love with you."_

"Don't die out their okay?"

She nodded before loading her gun.

" _Shall I stay?"_

"So Coulson offered me a  permanent stop here." Hunter said glancing at his ex-wife as he pulled on his black t-shirt and pants.

"Oh. Are..are you going to take it?" She asked pulling the sheets up and pulling her legs to her chest. 

"Maybe, love."

_"Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you."_

"Bobbi!" Hunter wiped the blood of his face before throwing his gun on the cracked cement of the warehouse and rushed to her side undoing her shackles and lying her on the ground. "Stay with me Bob!"

_"Oh I can't help falling in love with you."_

"I mean we shouldn't make the mistake of getting married again."

"Why not? We shag on a regular basis and we have the rings."

_"And I can't help falling in love.....with...you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try posting once a week. I'm working on two more stories for AOS.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!! Any requests I will take them!


End file.
